Metropolis
by Amanda G
Summary: Chloe and Lex find themselves leading parallel lives while spending the summer in Metropolis.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Metropolis  
Author: AmandaG  
Summary: Chloe and Lex find themselves leading parallel lives while spending the summer in Metropolis.  
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places contained here in. I just like to take them out and fiddle with them when no one is looking.  
E-Mail: ficklemuse02@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Replies and reviews are lovely things.   
  
**  
Chapter One: The Arrivals  
**  
  
  
Standing in the driveway of the enormous mansion, Chloe felt her stomach churning. She hadn't set foot in her mother's childhood home since she was 12 and it seemed like a very long time ago. What she remembered most of all was the museum like quality to it- all those polished fixtures and Italian marble floors. In half of the rooms she expected to find little burgundy velvet ropes holding back a throng of tourists and school kids on a field trip.  
  
Mentally she cursed her cousin for taking an out of town job. If it hadn't been for Penny defecting to Chicago Chloe would at this very moment be reclining in a nice squishy bean bag chair and munching on day old pizza on the other side of town. But her father had given her a choice. Either she could live with her grandparents for the summer or she could give up the Holy Grail- her internship at the Daily Planet.   
  
So here she was, suitcase and laptop in hand trying to work up the nerve to lift the heavy brass knocker and announce her presence.  
  
Chloe was saved from having to knock.  
  
"Miss Sullivan? Your grandparents have been expecting you." Jackson Darcy announced gravely.   
  
Actually- Chloe was pretty certain that Jackson did everything gravely. In her lifetime she'd never seen the butler so much as crack a smile. "Hi."  
  
"Allow me to take your things." Jackson deftly plucked the luggage and laptop from Chloe's hands and held them easily as he waited for Chloe to enter the foyer. "You'll be staying in the gold suite."  
  
Chloe nodded numbly. Yup. Same museum different day. Everything felt antiseptic and cold and Chloe felt the overwhelming urge to get on the nearest Greyhound and ride back to Smallville and the cozy little A-frame she shared with her Dad. Sure it wasn't Buckingham Palace but at least it was home.  
  
"Chloe? Little Chloe! My goodness I guess I can't call you that anymore! You've grown so much!" A door leading to the kitchens shut and a bustle of white apron and white hair and a cloud of Shalimar embraced Chloe tightly. "You're all grown up now!"  
  
"Hi Phyllis!" Chloe returned the embrace with a smile.   
  
"Don't you 'hi' me young lady! Why didn't you call and tell me you were coming? I had to find it out like the rest of the staff!" Phyllis Davidson sniffed indignantly. "But! I've been in the kitchen all day and I've made everything you love to eat. I'm going to put some meat on those bones of yours if it kills me."   
  
Chloe groaned. By the time the older woman was through with her she'd new a wardrobe two sizes bigger. "I'm sorry I didn't call. It just happened so fast. I was planning on staying with Penny for the summer."  
  
"Well I for one couldn't be more thrilled you have you here. Now why don't you go to the powder room and freshen up from your trip- Jackson will take your things upstairs and you can join your grandparents in the solarium."  
  
"They're here?"  
  
"Well of course they're here honey. They've been waiting for you all day."  
  
"But I thought Grandfather would have meetings and isn't today Grandmother's bridge club?" Chloe asked desperately. She'd planned her arrival so carefully. Arrive on Sunday when they were out- start work on Monday morning bright and early.   
  
Phyllis practically pulled Chloe across the foyer to the small green powder room. "Cancelled. They cancelled everything. Now you freshen up and I'll start pouring the tea."  
  
Alone in the small powder room- Chloe studied her expression. If ever there was a walking definition of the term 'deer in the headlights' she was it.   
  
With a sigh she ran cool water in the sink and cupped her hands to catch some of the flow before splashing it on her face. All in all she didn't look too bad for someone who'd spent the better part of three hours getting leaned on and drooled on by the guy sitting next to her on the bus.   
  
She quickly pulled out a comb and tamed the worst of the flyaways before turning her attention to her make-up, or lack there of. Normally Chloe liked to be very low maintenance: wash and wear- brush and go- all of the above. But she carried a small cache of Elizabeth Arden for just such emergencies. She quickly applied a light coat of mascara and a slick brush of pale pink lipstick. There. That was about as 'fresh' as she was going to get and her grandparents could take her or leave her.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Lex Luthor remembered once being in a toy store as a boy and seeing another child have a full blown temper tantrum in the middle of the store; complete with feet kicking, fist pounding and breath holding.   
  
He remembered wishing he could express his own unhappiness in the same manner.   
  
Now at 21 Lex wished even more that he could have a full blown temper tantrum.   
  
Of all the decisions he'd made in his life that came back to haunt him at another time- the decision to save his own father's life was turning out to be the one Lex feared would haunt him the most.  
  
"Lex. So good of you to come." Lionel grinned from his seat in the high backed slightly old fashioned wheelchair.   
  
Lex was certain his father had picked the chair for dramatic effect rather than personal comfort. "I didn't realize I had a choice Dad." Lex crossed immediately to what he figured would be his new best friend by the time the summer was over- the bar- and poured himself a bourbon.   
  
"Of course you did Lex. You could have let me shut down the fertilizer plant completely instead of rebuilding it." Lionel replied silkily. "Instead you chose to spend the summer here with me working on LuthorCorp business side by side. I've kept my end of the deal Lex. Plant Number 3 will be rebuilt and if you choose you may return to Smallville at the end of the summer." Lionel bared his teeth. "But you won't choose that."  
  
"Oh? Why won't I? I've grown very fond of Smallville Dad." Lex answered with a small smirk. "After all- any town that's willing to drop a house on you, well let's just say it's rather endearing."  
  
"Very funny Lex. Now I've prepared some reading materials for you. Situations that you need to be briefed on. I've also had an office prepared for you at headquarters. Check with your secretary for any appointments." Lionel turned and pushed himself out of the library, pausing only to toss over his shoulder. "Welcome home." Before leaving with those words hanging like a death sentence in the room.   
  
Lex downed the bourbon and quickly poured himself another.   
  
  
** 


	2. Shadows of Ghosts

Title: Metropolis Chapter 2  
Author: AmandaG  
Summary: Chloe and Lex find themselves leading parallel lives while spending the summer in Metropolis.  
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places contained here in. I just like to take them out and fiddle with them when no one is looking.  
E-Mail: ficklemuse02@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Replies and reviews are lovely things.   
  
  
**  
  
  
Chloe's Grandparents:  
  
  
  
"Sir? Miss Chloe just arrived. She's freshening up and will be in in just a moment."  
  
"How is she Phyllis?"  
  
"All grown up Mr. Reed. All grown up and the spitting image of her mother. And just like her mother she's no bigger than a minute."  
  
"Actually Phyllis I think I'm exactly 61 seconds big." Chloe remarked with what she hoped was a smile on her face. She'd practiced it in the mirror a few times- and early attempts were ... less than pretty. "Hello Grandmother."  
  
"Chloe dear." Evelyn Reed rose to her feet and held out both her arms. "Phyllis didn't exaggerate. You're the very image of Eloise."  
  
Dutifully Chloe closed the gap between them and pressed a light kiss to her grandmother's perfectly made up cheek. Everything about Evelyn Reed was perfect. Her makeup, her Ann Klein ensemble all the way to the subtlely colored roots of her greying hair. Nothing about Evelyn had changed. Not in four years. And Chloe felt unaccountably sad about that.   
  
A gentle clearing of the throat behind her, made Chloe snap out of her dark thoughts and embrace her grandfather with a smile. "You didn't have to take the day off Grandfather."  
  
"Of course I did. It's not every day that you come to spend the summer with us." Richard Reed placed a fond kiss on Chloe's forehead. At 6'5 and 330 pounds Chloe came up to the third button from the top of his dress shirt. "How was your trip?"  
  
"Awful I would assume Richard! You did take the *bus* didn't you Chloe?"  
  
Sliding into a seat on the Queen Anne love seat, Chloe nodded. "Yeah, my car and I aren't exactly on speaking terms this summer. I decided to leave it in Smallville and let a friend of mine work on it."   
  
Evelyn's brow furrowed. "Like one of your highschool friends? Is that wise Chloe?"  
  
"Pete's good with cars, and his oldest brother Jeremy is a mechanic. They've worked on it before and they work for chocolate chip cookies."  
  
Richard snorted. "Tough to find a good mechanic willing to get paid in bakery goods these days."  
  
"While you're here you should use one of our cars." Evelyn looked to her husband. "The Towncar?"  
  
Chloe had a sudden image of herself behind the wheel of one of her grandfather's land yachts. The only 16 year old non-pimp driving a Towncar. Then to make matters worse she pictured herself in a polyester pantsuit with a wide brimmed hat and platform shoes. . . When she realized she'd laughed out loud, Chloe realized there were some serious disadvantages to having an overactive imagination.   
  
"What's so funny Chloe?"  
  
"I'm sorry Grandmother. It's just- it would take three of my cars to make up one of the Towncars. It would be like going from a kayak to the Titanic."  
  
"Not to mention it's an old person's car." Richard replied knowingly. "No teenager lies awake dreaming of a good sensible car Evelyn. But I agree that Chloe will need a car while she's here. And I think I have the perfect solution. We'll discuss it after dinner."  
  
Little prickly fingers of dread tapped along Chloe's spine.   
  
She hated being suspicious of everything they did and said- waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop, but experience had taught her not to let her guard down. "Phyllis is already threatening my waistline."  
  
"Damn." Richard exclaimed suddenly. "I forgot to tell her to lay an extra setting at the table."  
  
Chloe watched as her grandmother loosed a long suffering sigh. "Richard..."  
  
"I know Evelyn. I know. But I want these property rights taken care of as soon as possible..."  
  
Sensing the beginnings of an argument- and not wanting to push her good luck, Chloe cleared her throat. "Dinner is still at seven?"  
  
"Yes dear." Evelyn answered.  
  
"Then if you'll excuse me I'm just gonna go up to my room and get unpacked and lay out my clothes for tomorrow."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. And since we'll be having company- please dress for dinner."  
  
Chloe groaned as soon as she was out of the library. "Argh."  
  
"Ooh- that's a new record. You've only been home for a few minutes and already you're talking to yourself." Phyllis stood in the hall holding the tea tray.  
  
"Grandfather's invited someone for dinner..."   
  
"I've worked for that man for more than 30 years and he still can't remember to tell me when I'm feeding another mouth." Phyllis' expression was fond in spite of her irritated words. "Fortunately I always make a little extra."  
  
"Fortunately you always make enough to feed two armies!"  
  
"Well if we're having company you'd better get unpacked and decked out in your finest."  
  
Chloe groaned. "Don't remind me." She slowly moved down the hall to the foot of the sweeping grand staircase. She could still remember the first time she'd been in this house.  
  
**  
  
"Oh Mommy! It's so pretty!"  
  
"Isn't it beautiful baby?" Eloise Reed-Sullivan let go of her squirming daughter's hand, watching her turn in circles in the foyer. She knelt down and brushed her fingers over Chloe's cheek, directing her gaze to the elegant spiral of the staircase. "When Mommy was a little girl she used to slide down that bannister."  
  
Chloe could remember her eyes widening. "All the way down?"  
  
"Well... maybe halfway down." Eloise replied. "Let's go upstairs and you can see Mommy's old room."  
  
"Eloise. I wasn't aware you were in Metropolis."  
  
Evelyn's voice came from the patio doors.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Have you come home Eloise?"  
  
Chloe could feel her mother's heavy sigh. "No Mother. Gabe is attending a conference here and I thought I would show Chloe where I used to live." She rested her hands on Chloe's shoulders. "Sweetheart, this is your grandmother. Mother- this is Chloe."  
  
"Hello Chloe." Evelyn's expression and voice softened slightly.  
  
"Hi." Chloe backed up against her mother's legs and rested her head against her knees waiting for something to happen.  
  
"She's lovely Eloise."  
  
"She's my baby. She's perfect."  
  
Evelyn gestured to the library. "Stay for tea?"  
  
"We really should be getting back."  
  
"Ah yes. Back to the garbage man."  
  
"MOTHER!"   
  
Chloe jumped at the sharp sound in her mother's voice. She'd never heard her mother yell. Not at anybody. Her mother laughed all the time.   
  
"What? Eloise the man is an overpaid garbage man. You infatuation was excuseable when you were younger and single. But this- living with that man. Raising that sweet child in the gutter..."  
  
"Now you know Mother why Gabe and I don't live in Metropolis anymore. Gotham's been good to both of us."  
  
Eloise sniffed. "Yes. I've read your lovely Christmas cards."  
  
"Why do you have to make this so difficult? Why can't you be happy for me? Gabe makes me happy."  
  
"You would have been happy without that man- he's been your *ruin* Eloise." Evelyn's voice softened slightly. "She's sick Eloise."  
  
Chloe's mother frowned until she realized what Evelyn was talking about. "What?"  
  
"She's dying. Your father plays tennis with her cardiologist..."  
  
Now Chloe could feel her mother shaking.   
  
"Please. Mother. Don't. Don't say that. Don't do this. It's sick. If she's got a heart condition you should be feeling badly for them both and most of all for her son. Not thinking of ways I could replace her."  
  
"Life goes on Eloise. That's the fundemental rule of the universe. I'm not saying this to upset you. But you know how your father and I expected you to marry-"  
  
"No! I am married. I have a husband and a daughter and a life that makes me happy. I'm sorry that you and Daddy can't be happy for me. I'm sorry that you can't be a part of my new life. But I won't stay here and listen to this for another second." Reaching down Eloise scooped Chloe up in her arms and whirled around on her heel. "Now if you'll excuse me- we have to get back to my husband."  
  
**  
  
Hearing the insistent chiming from the grandfather clock at the end of the hall, Chloe forced herself out of her memories and back to the task at hand.  
  
Dressing for dinner.  
  
She wondered if she had time to research the ancient ritual of Hari Kari.  
  
  
** 


	3. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

Title: Metropolis  
Author: AmandaG  
Summary: Chloe and Lex find themselves leading parallel lives while spending the summer in Metropolis.  
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places contained here in. I just like to take them out and fiddle with them when no one is looking.  
E-Mail: ficklemuse02@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Replies and reviews are lovely things.   
Author's Note: Much thanks for the feedback I've been getting. Everyone's comments are really helpful and appreciated!  
  
  
**  
  
Lionel's House:  
  
  
  
Blowing out a slow breath, Lex focused on relaxing all the muscles in his hand, one at a time followed by the muscles in his arm, slowly working his way up to his shoulders. He'd give anything for Gabby and her magic fingers today.  
  
Up at 5 am. Breakfast with his father. Then a non-stop round of meetings, phone calls, proposals and progress reports until 6 pm. The truth was- Lex didn't mind the work. In fact- he relished it. Being up to his elbows in LuthorCorp was one of his recurring fantasies- well, that an the one about Teri Hatcher and a bottle of baby oil, he was after all still a relatively healthy 21 year old male.   
  
The problem with the day had been Lionel's presence. At least in Smallville Lionel was for the most part a voice on the phone, a snide e-mail and on ocassion a brief snarky visit. Being with his father for a continuous 13 hour period hadn't happened in - well honestly Lex couldn't think of any time when he and Lionel had spent so much time in one another's company.   
  
And although there had been no *actual* bloodshed, it would be an understatement of gargantuan proportions to say it wasn't something Lex was looking forward to for the rest of the summer.  
  
"Lex- there you are. I wondered where you had disappeared to. We forgot one thing this afternoon." Lionel pushed his chair through the open patio doors out into Lillian's garden.   
  
And the summer just kept getting longer and longer. "What's that Dad? Cleaning the gutters at headquarters? Counting thumbtacks?"  
  
"No. We'll be doing those things tomorrow." Lionel answered with a toothy grin. "Actually this is one task I don't think you'll find too objectionable. I've been working on closing the land deal in Alaska with Richard Reed. He's agreed to give over property rights so that LuthorCorp. can begin drilling as soon as next year."  
  
Lex felt and unwilling flicker of admiration. "Congratulations. I know you've been after that property for some time."  
  
"There's oil there Lex. More than you can even begin to imagine. Enough for us to do some serious damage in the overseas oil market. It takes LuthorCorp to a whole new level." Lionel's gaze rested on his nearly useless legs. "But I'm not meeting with Richard like this. I want you to go in my place. Get the property rights." Lionel added a warning. "And don't let Richard talk you down on price. He's a cagey old bastard and he's very good at manipulating things to his satisfaction."  
  
A comment like that coming from his father didn't deserve a response and Lex merely lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes. Yes. I'm well aware of the similarities. Just get over there. Have dinner with him, his wife Evelyn and their granddaughter. Be polite. Be charming. In other words be less than your usual snide and surly self. Stay for brandy- maybe play a game of backgammon and bring me those contracts."  
  
Lex could feel his temper rising at his father's condescending tone, but rather than rise to the bait, Lex shrugged. "Fine. And as a gesture of goodwill I'll even bring the wine. Perhaps a '41 Rothschild?"  
  
"Lex-" Lionel's voice was very close to a whine. "That's the last bottle. I was saving it."  
  
Standing, Lex patted Lionel on the shoulder with all mock sympathy. "We all make our sacrifices Dad. Don't worry. If you like I'll replace it with some Ernest and Julio."  
  
  
**  
  
  
Chloe's Suite:  
  
  
It was amazing how much an effect a nice, cool shower could have on a person's mood. Not to mention the fact that her shower was roughly big enough to house the entire Smallville High Football team- not that she would ever let a pack of wild jock straps invade her mother's suite.   
  
It was easily her favorite part of the house- decorated in cream and gold and moss green, creating a soothing feel to it.   
  
Looking into the full length mirror next to the armoire, Chloe couldn't help but smile at her reflection, and she knew if her mother were there with her she would be smiling too.   
  
In anticipation of 'dressing for dinner' Chloe had borrowed Clark's mom for an afternoon of shopping in Larson- the town nearest Smallville with an actual *mall* in it. Mrs. Kent had seemed genuinely surprised and pleased at Chloe's invitation and accepted immediately. They'd spent the afternoon scouring the stores for deals, even trying some clothing consignment shops where Chloe had developed a whole new respect for her friend's mother. Martha Kent was a world class ruthless haggler from hell. Because of her relentless ability to save money- Chloe had managed to score at least three more outfits than she would have normally purchased- not to mention the splurging at the lingerie shop.   
  
That had probably shocked Chloe the most. She'd run in just to pick up a few necessities only to have Martha pass her an armload of frilly silky lacy things. She couldn't have been more surprised if the other woman had suggested they go to an S&M club.   
  
But Martha had just laughed and shooed- yes, that was right, Martha Kent *shooed* her into a dressing room and told her that she should buy things that made her feel beautiful from the inside out. It had been so surreal, and yet so motherly at the same time.   
  
And damned if she wasn't *right*. Chloe did feel beautiful Even more beautiful than she had the night of the dance. She felt feminine and frilly and didn't even care that she'd gone to all the trouble just to have dinner. And just have dinner with her grandparents and some old business associate at that.   
  
And it wasn't like she got a chance to dress up like this every day in Smallville. Her best friend lived on a *farm*. One with real dirt and real animals and Chloe didn't think chicken poop and $50 open toed sandals were a good combination.   
  
  
**  
  
  
"Mr. Luthor." Jackson announced pushing open the door to Richard's study.   
  
"Thank you Jackson- please tell Phyllis that we'll be able to eat on schedule." Richard dismissed the butler. "You must be Lex." Richard extended his hand. "I have to admit I was hoping Lionel would come himself. Evelyn and I have been worried about him since the accident."  
  
"My father extends his apologies-" Lex began, only to be cut off by a snort from Richard.   
  
"The hell he did. I know your old man far too well to believe that."  
  
Amused, Lex conceded the point. Lionel never extended himself, least of all his apologies. "You're right. But I did come bearing gifts." He presented the bottle of Rothschild with a flourish.   
  
"How'd you get it out of the cellar, much less the house? Lionel's been hoarding this vintage for the last ten years."  
  
Lex smiled. "And it's his last bottle." Which caused Richard to laugh.   
  
"Then I'll save it for when he's back on his feet again and I can offer him a glass. But make sure to tell him I drank it. Preferrably from the bottle."  
  
Feeling some of the tension and irritation dissipate, Lex took a seat in a chair across from Richard's. He still would rather have been doing anything else- but at least he sensed Richard Reed was not a boring man. And he claimed to be a friend to Lex's father and that in an of itself made him worthy of closer study.   
  
"Do you play backgammon Lex?" Gesturing to the elaborate board in the corner of the room, Richard moved to the bar.   
  
"Not as much as I used to. It's been about two years."  
  
"We should play a game after dinner."  
  
"I'll look forward to it." Lex eyed the board covetously. Handmade and inlaid with what Lex suspected was ivory. "A magnificent board."  
  
"Thank you. It was a gift from my daughter. I spent most of her life teaching her how to play a proper game of backgammon- only to find out she was a very advanced player..." Richard's voice trailed off slightly.  
  
"But she enjoyed the time with you?"  
  
"Yes." Clearing his throat Richard poured himself a glass of water. "Eloise was tricky like that. Anyway- I suppose we should go to dinner. Phyllis- our chief cook and bottle washer doesn't like to be kept waiting. I would stand up to her but good help is too difficult to find." The sharp click of heels could be heard out on the patio and in the foyer. Setting down his glass of water, Richard waved Lex out onto the patio. "You catch one and I'll catch the other." He suggested practically. "And then we can get on with dinner."  
  
Having recieved his orders, Lex rose and pushed open the patio doors. Stepping out into the sultry evening, Lex's gaze scanned the shadowy patio, just catching sight of a blonde woman in a sea foam green dress out of the corner of his eyes. "Excuse me---?"  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"Chloe?" Several questions ran through Lex's brain at the same time.  
  
How did Chloe Sullivan know Richard and Evelyn Reed?  
  
What was she doing there?  
  
How would her presence effect the outcome?  
  
What could he do to change the outcome if he didn't like it?  
  
And most importantly what Lex really wanted to know was at what point did his plant manager's teenage daughter develop the breasts necessary to keep that strapless dress up?  
  
Lex mentally threw that last question out and recovered from his initial shock. "Miss Sullivan. What a surprise. And here I thought I was going to have to spend my summer without a single intersting verbal sparring partner." He derived great satisfaction in seeing the infamous Chloe Sullivan with nothing to say. 


	4. The Game's Afoot

Title: Metropolis  
Author: AmandaG  
Summary: Chloe and Lex find themselves leading parallel lives while spending the summer in Metropolis.  
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places contained here in. I just like to take them out and fiddle with them when no one is looking.  
E-Mail: ficklemuse02@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Replies and reviews are lovely things.   
  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Lex..." Chloe's jaw snapped shut as soon as she realized how ridiculous she must have looked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have business with Richard. I'll assume you're the granddaughter."  
  
"That'd be me."  
  
"I knew that you'd lived here in Metropolis before your father got the job at the plant- I had no idea that you were related to Richard Reed."   
  
Chloe quickly put all of her thoughts in order before she opened her mouth. It was something her friends would swear she never did- but she always tried to be as precise as possible when she spoke and even more so when speaking to Lex Luthor. "I'm here for my intership at the Daily Planet- which now that I think about I never thanked you for." Sensing an immediate denial Chloe waved off Lex's next words. "Stop. I know you didn't *get* me the internship. But I also know that you had a copy of the Torch delivered to Perry White's desk first thing every week. That means a lot."  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
Chloe can feel an infinitely smug smile plaster itself to herself. It wasn't every day that someone got to know more than Lex. "Reporters have their sources too Lex."  
  
"Well I'm glad that it worked to your advantage." Lex demurred quickly. "And I'm even more glad for your company this evening. I wasn't looking forward to yet another dull business dinner filled with mindless chitchat."  
  
"Why Lex. I think I've been the recipient of the infamous Luthor charm!"   
  
"Actually something far more rare- and valuable. Luthor honesty." Lex offered Chloe his arm in a gallant gesture. "Your grandfather is waiting."  
  
"So how's it feel to be un-exiled?" Chloe asked unable to *completely* control her curiosity.  
  
"Are you asking me personally or is this an interview?"  
  
"If I said it was an interview would you say yes?" Chloe took Lex' arm with a small smile.   
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Then 'No Lex. This isn't an interview.'."  
  
"I'm not entirely sure how it feels to be out of Smallville. When I first got there I couldn't wait to leave. Now... now I find myself missing it."  
  
"I know. As creepy as it is, there's something special about that place." Chloe's nose wrinkled. "I think it's something in the water."  
  
"Not meteor rocks? Why Miss Sullivan- I'm disappointed."  
  
"I don't know if I'd be joking about that if I were you Lex- this last year you've pretty much been a meteor mutant magnate."  
  
"Tell me about it. I could use a summer just worrying about the usual- smog, muggings, robbery, carjackings- the simple pleasures of city life."  
  
"Amen."  
  
"Did you find Chloe?" Richard stepped out onto the stone terrance, a drink in his hand. Seeing the two young people arm in arm, he mock scowled. "I see you're a fast worker Mr. Luthor. Just like your father. I'll have to keep my eye on you."  
  
Chloe could feel her face heat up. "Grandfather. I've met Mr. Luthor before. Actually we have friends in common."  
  
"Your grandaughter is the only reporter I would ever consider giving an interview with." Lex declared, and Chloe was certain he was enjoying her discomfort.  
  
"Not that Mr. Luthor is very forthcoming..."  
  
"Just because you didn't get the answers you wanted doesn't mean I was stonewalling you Chloe. Perhaps you were just asking the wrong questions." Lex replied with an enigmatic quirk of his lips that made Chloe want to peer inside his brain and see exactly *what* he was thinking.  
  
"You can tell us about this over dinner. Your grandmother will be less than pleased if we keep her waiting any more Chloe." Richard motioned for the two to follow him.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Watching Lex at dinner was like watching an exotic jungle animal in it's natural habitat. Lifting her waterglass to her lips, Chloe covered a snicker.   
  
She could just hear the commentary in her mind: 'Spotting his prey near the watering hole- the wild Luthor stalks cunningly before pouncing'.   
  
Obviously it was enough to make her smile, attracting her Grandmother's attention.   
  
"Chloe! Why didn't you tell us you knew Lionel's son?" Evelyn smiled hugely at Lex. "Why Richard and I have known your father since he was a boy not much younger than yourself."  
  
"It just never really came up Grandmother." Chloe sipped at her water and mentally added 'Yeah. It never came up in the ten minute yearly phone calls we've had since Mom died.'  
  
"So what is it you do in Smallville Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"Please- call me Lex. And I happen to manage my father's interests in Smallville as well as working on my own management consultant business."  
  
Surprised, Chloe filed that piece of information away in the back of her mind for later analysis. She knew Lex ran the plant- but she didn't know that he was consulting outside LuthorCorp.   
  
"That's a cutthroat business I'd imagine these days with everyone desperate to cut costs. They lose sight of the big picture and just start firing everyone."  
  
Lex nodded. "And I'm of the opposite frame of mind. I think when times get lean that's the time to expand. There are no great rewards without great risks."  
  
That chafed. "I don't know that all your employees at the plant would agree Lex. Some pretty big risks were taken with their livelihood recently and they haven't seen any great rewards. It seems like the little people take the risks while the big guys reap the rewards."  
  
"Chloe!" Evelyn scolded. "This isn't an interview- or an interrogation!"  
  
"No- that's quite alright Mrs. Reed. Chloe and I have had this conversation before- our critics are our friends."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"I meant it then and I mean it now Chloe. I love a challenge."  
  
"Sure- challenges keep your tap dancing skills current."  
  
"And I have to point out that you weren't technically asking me a question. You were making an observation. Now- if you want to have a discussion about the plant I would be thrilled. But if you're trying to interview me for the Daily Planet then I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to make an appointment."  
  
Hmph. Critics are our friends indeed! Chloe could feel her inner snark bubbling to the surface at Lex's glib answer and self-satisfied smirk. One look at her her shocked grandmother and vastly amused grandfather and Chloe decided to be the bigger person and concede the round of verbal judo to their guest. "Actually you're right Lex. I'll get my interviews the old fashioned way. But if I'm going to do that then I'm going to need my sleep. First day at the office tomorrow and everything. I hope you will all excuse me." With a fluid grace and impeccable manners Chloe rose from the table and swept out of the dining room and told herself it wasn't a defeat- just a tactical retreat.  
  
And if she did say so herself it was a magnificent retreat.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Lex had to hand it to Chloe. She certainly knew how to exit in style. He barely had time to get to his feet before she was out of the dining room. Her grandmother looked as if she might go into shock at any moment.  
  
Richard pushed away from the table and stood up as well. "Well young Mr. Luthor, let's go look at these contracts and count the ways Lionel's going to try and steal me blind this time."  
  
Evelyn rose as well. "I'll have some coffee sent in. Mr. Luthor if I don't see you again this evening- it's been a pleasure. Please send my regards to your father."  
  
"Mrs. Reed the pleasure was mine. Thank you for a lovely meal."  
  
One he and Richard were behind the walls of the library, the older man loosened his tie and poured them both brandies. "So... Lionel banished you to the pits of nowhere did he?"  
  
"I prefer to think of it as a learning experience."  
  
"Yes. I can see how that might be a preferrable way of looking at things." Taking a seat at the backgammon board, Richard studied Lex until the younger man had to fight the urge to shift uncomfortably.   
  
Lex had the feeling he now knew what a butterly pinned on a board felt like.   
  
Unless he was mistaken backgammon wasn't the only game about to be played.  
  
** 


	5. Long Nights and First Days

Title: Metropolis  
Author: AmandaG  
Summary: Chloe and Lex find themselves leading parallel lives while spending the summer in Metropolis.  
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places contained here in. I just like to take them out and fiddle with them when no one is looking.  
E-Mail: ficklemuse02@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Replies and reviews are lovely things.   
  
  
**  
  
  
By the time Lex arrived home he was exhausted. Mentally. Physically. Richard Reed might be in his eighties, but Lex had no doubt that tonight Richard had won the first round.   
  
"Lex?"  
  
Jesus. Of all the nights for Lionel to decide to wait up for him.   
  
"Dad." He waved off Lionel's inevitable demand. "I don't have the contracts. Richard flat out refused to sign them until you were personally present."  
  
"Lex!"  
  
"Not now." Lex poured himself a glass of water. "I suggested that we call you- but that's not what he wants. He wants you and I to join him and his wife for dinner *next* Sunday." A reluctant smile curved Lex's lips. "And he said to, and I'm quoting him here, 'tell that irasciable father of yours to dress appropriately and for the love of God do something with that hair."  
  
Lionel frowned. "And he doesn't have any other objections to the contracts themselves? He's willing to sign so long as I jump through a hoop for him?"  
  
"Yes. He even seemed surprised at the terms of the contract. And to be honest so am I." Lex took a seat on the sofa. "They're unusually fair for you. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"  
  
"Lex- some day you are going to learn that there are people in this world that I would never cause harm, financial or otherwise to. Richard and Evelyn are two of them."  
  
"What's with the mutual admiration? Evelyn thinks you're the most wonderful man since Santa Claus."  
  
"If things had worked out differently Lex- it's entirely possible that you would be calling Richard 'Grandpa'." Lionel pushed himself to the bar and poured a glass of water. "Their daughter Eloise and I had planned on getting married."  
  
"But instead she married Gabe Sullivan. That had to hurt."  
  
"Not as much as you might suspect." Lionel answered with a far off smile. "You see- two weeks before Eloise called off our engagement and ran off with Sullivan, I'd met your mother at a dinner party. We must have spent the entire night talking and I can still remember her parting words to me as she got on the penthouse elevator. 'I've had a wonderful time Lionel. Call me when you're not engaged to be married anymore.'the way she said it, it was almost as if she knew."  
  
"And when Eloise left- you called."  
  
"That very night. I cared very much for Eloise. She was the second greatest woman I have ever known. But we were more like old war buddies than anything else. We both endured the same tedious upbringing. The same monotonous social functions. The same lessons. The same schools. Eloise would always come and sit by me and do her best to entertain me." He shook his head. "The jokes. They were so Godawful that you didn't have a choice but to laugh."  
  
"Her husband must have kept her repertoire." Lex mused. "What happened to her? I know she died about four years ago- that much is in Gabe's personel record. But there's no mention of how." Lex watched his father's face, surprised to find more than a hint of sadness.  
  
"She was mugged. A couple of thugs grabbed her on the way home from the store one night- from what the police could tell she must have been pushed or tripped and fell, but she hit her head on the concrete stoop in front of the brownstone they were living in. There was significant brain damage. Eventually Sullivan had life support removed. I don't think Richard or Eveyln ever forgave him for it either."  
  
"No. I don't suppose they ever did."  
  
Lionel gave a sly grin. "So Alexander. Care to tell me what the granddaughter of Richard and Evelyn is like?"  
  
"Hell no. And Dad- don't go getting any ideas. Chloe's a kid. A cute kid but still a kid and I don't have much interest debauching virgins anymore."  
  
"Really? Because I can remember a time not so long ago when if asked your favorite pasttimes you would have listed that directly below fencing."  
  
"Very funny." Lex stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed. If we're going to do this again next week I'm going to need all the rest I can get."  
  
  
**  
  
  
Reed House:  
  
  
"Grandfather. I don't know if you realize this..." Chloe whispered in the garage. "But that's a Ferrari."  
  
"Very observent. It's a 1972 Dino GTS. It was your mother's. I thought you might like to drive it for the summer."  
  
"Are you KIDDING ME? I wanna MARRY this car. I wanna have little prancing horse babies." Chloe ran her hand lovingly over the hood.   
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Richard murmured wryly. His granddaguther was difficult to follow at times but he was extremely fond of her. Aside from looking just like her mother she had Eloise's beautiful laugh and a passion for living that was infectious.   
  
Although she'd only been home for a day- already it felt like the mansion was having a new life breathed into it.   
  
"YES! It's amazing. I can just *see* Mom in this car. I bet she was beautiful."  
  
"It was hard to see her in it though- she drove like a maniac." Richard leveled a stern glare at his granddaughter. "But you of course won't drive that way."  
  
"Oh no. Of course not." Chloe adjusted the strap of her shoulder bag and bounced across the garage floor. "Can I have the keys?"  
  
"They're in the car." Richard found himself on the recieving end of an exhuberant embrace. "Have a good first day."  
  
"My morning just started out with a Ferrari. It can't be bad after that!" Chloe called scrambling in behind the wheel and leaving Richard to chuckle.  
  
Just like her mother.  
  
  
**  
  
  
The Daily Planet:  
  
  
She should have known. Any time you start out with a Ferrari first thing in the morning- there would be no place left to go but *down*.  
  
Her first day on the job and already she'd jammed the copier.   
  
Got lost three times.  
  
Messed up the ad department's lunch order.  
  
And to top things off- spilled a cold pot of coffee all over Perry White's shoes.  
  
Groaning she lowered her head to her hands on the round table in the intern room affectionately known as 'The Pit'.  
  
"What's the matter Chlo?" An annoyingly chipper voice asked.  
  
"Oh nuthin' Lo." Chloe bit off the rest of her answer, 'nothing that an M-16 and a triple espresso couldn't fix'. Lois Lane was Metropolis' answer to Lana Lang and as much as Chloe hated to admit it, she'd taken an almost pathological dislike to the other intern.   
  
Wasn't it enough that she had ONE Lana Lang in her life without having to put up with Lana's freakish clone as well? It just seemed too cruel for words.  
  
Not to mention the fact that Lois seemed completely oblivious to her dislike. Chloe now knew what it was like to be Garfield when confronted with 'Nermal the World's Cutest Kitten'.   
  
Gag.  
  
"Hey Sullivan!" Looking up Chloe saw Jimmy Olsen- one of the other interns standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of at least five dozen yellow and white roses. "This just came for you."  
  
"Wow!" Lois gasped as Jimmy walked in and set them down in the center of the table. "Who are they from Chlo?"  
  
"She's not telepathic Lois. Let her read the card." Jimmy produced the small white envelope and passed it to Chloe.  
  
With shaking fingers, Chloe pulled out the card and read it to herself. 'Miss Sullivan- I would wish you luck in your newest endeavor but I know that as always you will make your own luck. Best Wishes ~'  
  
"LEX LUTHOR?!"   
  
Chloe whirled around to find Lois standing directly over her shoulder. "HEY!"  
  
"I don't know what's going on in here you three- " Perry White entered the pit and saw the roses. "But apparently I'm paying to all too much."  
  
"They're Chloe's, Boss." Jimmy insisted immediately.   
  
"And they're from Lex Luthor." Lois added with a smirk that made Chloe hate her all the more.   
  
Snitch.  
  
Perry studied Chloe like a bug under a microscope. "You know the Luthors?"  
  
"Um- we have mutual friends."  
  
"Well you're about to get to know him. I was just coming here to decide which one of you would be going to LuthorCorp's unveiling of the new Cardiology Wing at Metropolis General. Since Sullivan here already knows the major contributors I think she's gonna be the one." Perry presented a ticket and a warning. "I'm gonna be there personally with a photographer from the Style pages- what I want you to do is see if you can get some quotes from the guests- about what the new wing means to the hospital, about the public service yadda yadda- and most of all see if you can get an interview with that Luthor kid. Been trying to interview him for about two years now. He's slippery as an eel."  
  
"Tell me about it." Chloe murmured. In spite of her lousy day- Chloe was starting to feel re-energized. She was going to be covering (sort of) one of the biggest social events of the year. And to make it even better- she was going and Lois wasn't.   
  
Maybe there was some kind of karmic justice in the universe after all.  
  
  
** 


	6. A Kiss to Build a Dream On

Title: Metropolis  
Author: AmandaG  
Summary: Chloe and Lex find themselves leading parallel lives while spending the summer in Metropolis.  
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places contained here in. I just like to take them out and fiddle with them when no one is looking.  
E-Mail: ficklemuse02@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Replies and reviews are lovely things.   
  
**  
  
  
  
Wheeling up the driveway to the mansion, Lex pulled to a smooth stop next to what had to be his Ferrari's soul mate. Another Ferrari, a little red one- older but in impeccable condition, was parked at the top of the circular drive. Climbing out of the 348, Lex took a closer look at the little red number.   
  
He knew it was a cliche- but Lex liked toys. The faster the better. It was more than just some post-adolescent Freudian issue with him, or at least Lex hoped it was. He liked the way the world looked at 110 miles per hour. Brighter, more alive. The edges were blurred and everything bled into one another. And there was more than a little rush in knowing that his entire destiny was in his hands; he was the one steering and accelerating and no one could make him change his course.   
  
And women.  
  
Women really dug the cars.  
  
Not that he really needed the cars to attract beautiful women. His name and his money were usually enough to do that.   
  
And lately Lex found himself losing his taste for the women in his social circle. He was always confronted with the same choices- vapid socialites with more silicone than sense, or grasping money grubbing pit vipers with more interest in his checking accounts than him.  
  
He was beginning to prefer the pit vipers. At least they knew what they wanted. The vapid socialites were a special kind of hell. Giggling, gossiping, insipid wastes of space always trying to lure him out into somebody's garden. Like modern day snakes in Eden.  
  
Walking through the front door- Lex heard a sound that he didn't think had been heard in the old house in more than 10 years. The sound of his father laughing. Genuine laughter.   
  
He moved to stand in the library doorway, stunned to see his father sitting across from a flushed and laughing Chloe Sullivan. He strained to overhear the rest of what Chloe was saying.  
  
"Then the principal came in- the look on her face was *priceless*! Here Mom was- the 'class monitor' for the day and we were all covered in flour from HEAD to TOE. She didn't see Mrs. Yates until it was too late- she let that last egg fly and -"  
  
"Let me guess? Right in the face of your principal?"  
  
"Nope. Mom had terrible aim it hit her in the chest and ran down into her blouse. I have never seen anyone laugh so hard as Mom was. Then the rest of the class lost it and we were laughing so hard we had to be excused from our next classes. We all got detention and Mom had to come in every day after school and clean the Home Ec room for a WEEK!"  
  
"Ah yes- that's the Eloise I remember." Lionel poured Chloe a up of coffee. "You know Miss Sullivan I'm quite pleased that you came here today. I've been feeling a bit confined lately," Lionel waved a hand to indicate his legs. "And you are excellent company."  
  
Lex barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Lionel could be the smarmiest bastard in the universe when he put his mind to it and right now he was looking at Chloe like he was the Big Bad Wolf and she'd just commented on how large his teeth were.  
  
"Can I ask you something Mr Luthor?" Chloe smiled charmingly. "Off the record."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"LuthorCorp owns several design houses not to mention several hospitals, and medical supply sources."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why in hell would you pick a wheelchair like that?" Chloe blurted out. "It just looks like the most uncomfortable thing in the world. I mean- I look around this house and I can tell you like being comfortable..."  
  
"Very astute observations- you'll make one hell of a reporter Chloe. But to answer your question, I don't want to be comfortable as I am. I intend to walk again. And soon. This chair is my way of reminding myself not to become complacent."  
  
"Somehow Mr Luthor- I can't quite see you as ever being complacent."  
  
When Lionel bared his teeth again, Lex felt the inexplicable need to step in between the two. He dropped his jacket over he back of a chair on his way in, remarking casually to Chloe."Will you walk into my parlor? Tis the prettiest little parlor that you ever did spy. The way into my parlor is up a winding stair. And I have many pretty things to show you when you are there.'  
  
'Oh no no no' Chloe answered with a wide smile. 'To ask me is in vain- for who goes up your winding stair never can ne'er come down again.'  
  
Lex nodded. "Just so you remember the moral of the story Chloe."  
  
"Why Lex. Are you comparing me to an insect? I think I'm offended."  
  
"Think of yourself as 'well advised' instead. Dad I see you've met Smallville's most intrepid reporter."  
  
"Yes. Quite. Chloe's been keeping me company for the last hour or so. Lex, you've been keeping secrets. I had no idea the young ladies of Smallville were anywhere near this charming. I'm beginning to think your exile wasn't nearly as effective as I would have liked."  
  
"That's the risk you run when you drop your kid into a pack of lions. He might end up preferring their company." Lex replied smoothly before turning his full attention to Chloe. "Is that your Ferrari out there? I thought you had a Falcon?"  
  
"I do. But the Falcon's starting to show some of her age. I left her with Pete and his brothers for the summer and Grandfather gave me the Ferrari as a loaner. She brushed her hair back behind her ears. "I'm seriously considering smuggling it back to Smallville in my suitcase."  
  
"I don't know- Smallville is very hard on cars. I've practically gone through a fleet what with going off bridges and having them blown up or stolen by joyriding cheerleaders on a high from an extinct flower."   
  
"True. I think I'll leave the Ferrari here and just take lots of pictures of me in it to show to Pete and Clark."  
  
"Speaking of Smallville's saviour- I spoke to Clark this afternoon." Lex watched Chloe's face for a reaction.   
  
Nothing.   
  
She was better at concealing things than he thought.   
  
"Oh? How is Clark spending the summer?" She put a hand to her forehead as though she were having a vision. "Wait! It's coming to me... he's spending the summer draped over the counter at the Talon making googly eyes?"  
  
"Essentially."  
  
"You must be thrilled." Chloe drawled slowly.   
  
"Why would that thrill me?"  
  
"Please! Lex! Everyone knows that you've been acting like clark and Lana's 'Yenta' since you met him. You did everything but dip Clark in a vat of Godiva dark chocolate, tie a ribbon around his neck and leave him on Lana's doorstep."  
  
"Do you think that might work?" Rude. He was a very very bad man. But Lex couldn't help but press Chloe a little bit. The reaction was definitely worth it.  
  
Chloe drew herself up straight and looked him in the eye. "You sir have all the finesse and manners of a goat on Viagra." She turned to Lionel. "I really should be getting home-"  
  
"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. No! You must stay to dinner! I insist. We'll banish Lex to the kitchen and dine in the formal dining room and you can tell me all about life in Smallville."  
  
"And you can tell me all about what Level Three was. And about the unauthorized experiments going on in Des Moines. PETA seems less than fond of you recently."  
  
This time Lex couldn't help but roll his eyes. There were bigger forces at work than him. His father's unflailing ego combined with Chloe's insatiable desire for a story it was an alliance forged in the darkest pits of Hell and Lex was outnumbered.  
  
He didn't like his odds at all.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Lex conceded dined with them in the formal dining room complete with the best china and silver.   
  
And in spite of his determination to be a silent observer in the battle of wits his son and Chloe were playing out, Lionel found himself actively participating, egging on either side in whatever they were arguing about.   
  
It was really far more fun than it should have been.   
  
Chloe was a delight. It was as though he had been taken back in time to a place where he and Eloise were still unbowed by society's expectations of them. But as long as Lionel could remember his own son had never been like that.  
  
Oh, Lex projected a cool, collected exterior to the rest of the world, but Lionel knew what deep anxieties and insecurities lurked just below the surface. He'd spent the better part of 21 years seeking out that fear and crushing it.   
  
He also knew that his relationship with Lex had suffered for it- perhaps to the point of no return, but Lex was going to one day control billions of dollars- global economies would hang on the balance of his judgement and his intuition. There was no place in his future for fear.  
  
He wasn't sure whether to be flattered or insulted at Lex's reaction to finding him with young Miss Sullivan. Flattered because Lex honestly thought that a man old enough to be her father would interest a teenage girl in the slightest. Or insulted because Lex honestly thought his father was sick enough to pursue her.  
  
Something had to change between them- there was no way that LuthorCorp could go on as it was- the two of them pulling in different directions.  
  
Common ground was needed.  
  
Lifting his wine glass to his lips, Lionel began to smile as he watched Lex and Chloe engage in a hot debate about the North American Free Trade Agreement.  
  
Common ground indeed.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
After dinner his father made himself unavailable- citing the need for a phone conference with Toykoyo, leaving Lex and Chloe alone in the library.  
  
"I really didn't come to stay for dinner, or interview your father. I just wanted to thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed them. And I must say that you surprise me more every time we meet. You do realize that my father is not usually this amiable don't you?"  
  
"Of course. He invited me to stay because you didn't want him to." Chloe curled one leg beneath her and absently rubbed at the arch of her foot.   
  
"Not because I don't enjoy your company- I just don't like playing my father's games..." Leaning over, Lex took Chloe's foot in his hand and pulled it onto his lap.   
  
Seeing the shock on her face, Lex pressed his thumb *hard* into the softest part of her arch, eliciting a blissful groan.   
  
"What's that?? It's got to have a name. Nothing that feels that good can't not have a name." Chloe's head fell back against the sofa cushions.   
  
Lex almost answered with 'Foreplay', but decided instead to curb himself. "That's shiatzu. My masuesse Gabby is an angel of mercy."  
  
"You know- I'm started to feel indebted to you Lex. First the internship, then because of the flowers Mr White assigned me to cover the hospital gala, and now you're giving me what has to be the best footjob in the history of the world... did I sign some contract promising you my first born child and immortal soul?"  
  
Lex choked at her description of the foot massage. "Is there where you bat your eyelashes and ask me all breathy whatever can you do to repay me?"  
  
"Sorry- I don't do 'breathy'. Pete and Clark say I can be 'huffy' if that turns you on."  
  
"I've seen you huffy. Very intimidating. And as for what you can do to repay me, be my guest at the hospital benefit. After two evenings spent in your company it would be inhumane of you to ask me to accept anything less for such a special occassion." Lex watched as a delicate pink flush tinted Chloe's cheeks and she ducked her head, concealing her eyes from his.   
  
"I mean it Lex. Thank you. I know you've always been a good friend to Clark and that you'd do anything for him..."  
  
Leaning forward, Lex's lips brushed the curve of Chloe's ear. "Clark's not here and no one makes me do anything I don't want. I enjoy your company Chloe. You challenge me in a way very few people ever dare to. And you don't want anything from me-" He chuckled, causing his cheek to brush hers. "Aside from the ocassional interview and 'footjob'."  
  
When Chloe lifted her head, Lex's lips just brushed the corner of her mouth. Chloe jerked back as if stung.  
  
"Lex- I'm so sorry-"  
  
Damn. Chloe actually thought kissing him was reason to apologize? The girl'd obviously spent too much time in the shadow of the infamous Lana Lang.   
  
Refusing to question his motives, Lex leaned just a little bit closer and framed Chloe's face between his hands before pressing his lips to hers on a slow, tender kiss.   
  
He couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed someone for the sheer pleasure of feeling lip to lip. Little gusts of air escaping and warming the face. The delicious tickle of fingers at the nape of the neck. Not greedy. Not grasping. Not even outwardly seductive. Just a kiss in its purest and most lovely sense of the word. Connection. Feeling. A shifting of the glacial wall Lex normally held himself behind.   
  
He was pleasantly surprised to feel Chloe's hand sketching like butterfly wings over the side of his face. And Lex realized that he couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him so gently  
  
As the kiss continued on and on Lex could see in his mind'seye something fragile and delicate taking shape like a tower of spun sugar and he knew with absolute certainty that he would never let anything destroy what he and Chloe were creating between them.  
  
  
** 


	7. Coming Out Of The Closet

Title: Metropolis  
Author: AmandaG  
Summary: Chloe and Lex find themselves leading parallel lives while spending the summer in Metropolis.  
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places contained here in. I just like to take them out and fiddle with them when no one is looking.  
E-Mail: ficklemuse02@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Replies and reviews are lovely things.   
  
  
**  
  
"Good morning Dad." Lex walked into the dining room with a smile, poured himself a cup of coffee and plucked an apple from the bowl on the sideboard.  
  
"Lex. Sleep well?"  
  
"As a matter of fact yes. I slept very well. You?"  
  
"Like the dead. Now I've been reviewing the latest projections from the Fairfield plant."  
  
"HELL NO." Lex's good mood vanished in a heartbeat and he was up out of his seat, slamming the coffee cup down on the dining room table. "Whatever you're thinking about- forget it."  
  
"Alexander. Calm yourself." Lionel replied placatingly. "I really don't understand what's so upsetting about my going over the Fairfield numbers for Plant #2."  
  
"Like hell you don't." Realizing that he'd cracked his coffee cup, Lex mopped up the spilt coffee with a linen napkin. "You're not sending me to Fairfield."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"You're not."  
  
"Why am I not?"  
  
"Because I've done a good job in Smallville. Not just with the plant but also with public relations. Who knows- there might come a time when you can set foot in that town and not be the most hated man there. It's doubtful- but it could happen. And because you realize that one of these days I am going to get very tired of sent here and there for your amusement and decide to simply *STOP* doing your bidding." Lex leaned over the table invading Lionel's personal space. "And once I stop working for you Dad- then you'll know I've started working AGAINST you and you'll have to stop me. You'll have to stop me cold because I won't stop."  
  
"One of these days Alexander. One of these days you and I are going to lay all of our cards on the table and who knows? We might very well surprise ourselves by what we see." Lionel sedately tore off a piece of croissant and popped it into his mouth. "Now. As I was saying. No. I am not sending you to Fairfield. I am sending your ideas to Fairfield. In the form of a complete report that you will compose outlining everything that you have done in Smallville and your future plans to be used by those fools at Fairfield." He reached out and patted Lex's cheek lightly. "Now. Please return to your seat and have a civilized breakfast for once."  
  
"Dad-"  
  
"First things first. Breakfast."  
  
Lex retook his seat and slowly blew out a breath. There was too much going on here in Metropolis. Lex actually found himself missing Smallville. There was a simplicity there that he was beginning to appreciate the more time he spent with his father.   
  
Of course Lex was certain Smallville's charms would cease to appeal to him once he was back at the crap factory.  
  
"I notice Miss Sullivan was rather flushed when she left last night." Lionel remarked in a deliberately off hand manner. "Is she not feeling well?"  
  
The glare Lex gave Lionel would have sent anyone else scurrying into the woodwork.  
  
All it did was make Lionel smirk.  
  
  
****  
  
The Daily Planet:  
  
  
The nice thing about being locked in a supply closet was that it gave a girl time to think.  
  
And at the moment Chloe was thinking about all the ways she was going to eviscerate Lois Lane.   
  
If there were more than one way to eviscerate someone.   
  
Chloe wasn't certain but she was more than willing to find out.   
  
The worst part was that the whole thing was her own fault. If she hadn't trusted Lois she would be at the hospital benefit instead of in the supply closet. But OH NO. She fell for Lois' 'Oh Chloe! The copier's on the blink and you're the only one it'll work for! Can't you fill the toner before you go home to change? It'll just take a second.'  
  
She'd been rummaging through a box for the right toner when she heard the door shut and lock followed by the sound of someone whistling a jaunty tune as they walked away.   
  
And even though Chloe didn't have X-ray vision or anything she just KNEW that Lois was going to steal her invitation. Knew it as sure as the sun coming up in the morning. And to make matters worse- her purse with her cell phone was right outside the door- she could hear it ringing.It was undoubtedly Lex wondering where in the hell she was.   
  
She'd tried pounding on the door. Yelling. Kicking the door (and her foot would show the bruises for that piece of stupidity) and even trying to jimmy the lock with a hairpin which always worked in the stupid movies.   
  
Now she was tired, cranky and hoarse. And even worse missing out on the party of a lifetime and a chance to make a really good impression on Perry.  
  
Her life, in the immortal words of her favorite action hero 'sucked beyond the telling' at the moment. And unless there was a miracle she didn't see it improving any time soon.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"What do you mean no one's seen her in three hours?" Lex demanded a seriously uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He'd come to the newspaper looking for Chloe when he'd been informed by her grandparents that she hadn't arrived at their house or called to tell them that she would be delayed.   
  
Already her voicemail was filled with messages from him- he'd been delayed by teleconference with Bruce Wayne and had suggested that he pick her up at the Daily Planet so that they would arrive at the gala fashionably late and not just rudely late.  
  
The young boy he was speaking to seemed to swallow his adam's apple. Jimmy something or other gulped and shook his head. "I dunno Mr. Luthor. All I know is that Lois was supposed to stay late and help me with some of this stuff- but then both she AND Chloe sort of vanished. Chloe was going to get ready to go to the hospital benefit- but nobody's seen her."  
  
Lex swore under his breath. "Damn." Something was wrong. Chloe was many things- several of them infuriating, but thoughtless wasn't one of them. "If she were going to change here where would she do it?"  
  
A suspicious flush crept up Jimmy's face turning it a beet red. "The ladies' locker room."  
  
Lex made note of the flush and reminded himself to tell Chloe never to take a shower there again lest she wanted to end up in some horny kid's personal photocollection. "Where is it?"  
  
"Next to the supply room on the second floor." Jimmy pointed to the stairs. "That's the quickest way."  
  
"Thanks." Lex pulled his cell phone out of his tuxedo pocket as it started to ring. Maybe it was Chloe with some sort of hint as to where in the hell she'd disappeared to. "Lex Luthor. Talk to me."  
  
"Lex is Enrique."  
  
Sighing, Lex continued down the hallway to the stairs. The search was still on. "What's going on Enrique?"  
  
"Your father is here."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lex stopped again at the top of the stairs. "My father is where. Be more precise will you?"  
  
"Your father is here at the hospital benefit." Enrique answered crisply. "Against the orders of his physical therapists and doctors he's here, he's walking on his cane."  
  
The litany of obscenities Lex recited in the stairwell were loud and inventive. "Get him to his table and get him seated. I don't care what you have to do but make him *SIT* down."  
  
"And how do you propose that I do that Sir?"   
  
"For what I pay you Enrique you can damn well figure out a way." Lex growled before slamming the phone shut and opening it again and dialing in Chloe's number. When he reached the bottom of the stairwell, Lex heard a phone ringing in stereo, in the ear that he held his cell phone to and coming from down the hall.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT STOP RINGING! IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN ANSWER YOU ANYWAY!!!!"  
  
Startled, Lex dropped his own phone. When he bent down to pick it up he caught sight of a woman's purse directly outside the supply room. Well- half of his night's problems were solved. He'd found his date. "Why Miss Sullivan. We really should stop meeting like this."  
  
"Lex? Oh God. Tell me that it's really you and I'm not just having a delusion from inhaling the toner fumes."   
  
"Care to explain how you got in there in the first place?"  
  
"No. I want you to get me the hell out of here so that I can go and commit a homicide."  
  
"I do hate to sound cliche but you wouldn't happen to have a bobbypin on you would you?" Lex crouched down next to the door.  
  
"I tried. They don't work."  
  
"Trust me Chloe." Lex replied patiently. "Otherwise you're going to have to wait in there while I find a janitor at this time of night to come and let you out." A few seconds later a handful of bobbypins were shoved under the door. "I only need one." Lifting it he bent it into a familiar shape and began to pick at the lock. "If I'd known you were going to be getting locked up on our date I would have brought proper tools."  
  
"Can you stop teasing me? Please? I've been in here for three hours."   
  
Chloe's tone made Lex's eyebrows shoot up. "What happened?"  
  
"Lois Lane happened. And when I get my hands on that scrawny ..." The rest of Chloe's diatribe was cut off as she fell out into the hallway when Lex jerked open the cloest door. "You-"  
  
"Me." Lex grinned and caught her easily. "We should really get going..."  
  
Looking around the hallway Chloe's face fell. "She took my dress! Lex I can't go like this!" She waved a hand to indicate her rumpled white shirt and colorful skirt.   
  
Privately Lex thought she looked adorable, but the benefit was a black tie affair and she would most definitely stand out. "Give me a second." Reaching for his phone again, Lex dialed. "Debra? Lex. I need you to do something for me. I want you to pick up a woman's ballgown and bring it to the hospital benefit." He snorted. "No I haven't taken to crossdressing. It's for my date. There was a mishap with her gown." Lex listened to his father's frighteningly efficient assistant before rattling off a list of answers. "Blonde. Hazel..." With a sly look Lex then proceeded to rattle off Chloe's measurements and her shoe size, earning himself an indignant smack with the back of her hand. When he hung up, Lex looked at her innocently. "What?"  
  
"Do you want to tell me how you know my bust size?"  
  
"Just consider me a keen observer of the female form." Lex answered scooping up Chloe's purse and pushing it at her. "Now we really have to be going."  
  
"Is she really going to be able to come up with a ballgown that fast?"  
  
"Debra? She once came up with 100,000 white doves in two hours as a gift for a visiting dignitary. I doubt one dress will be too much of a challenge."  
  
"I'm sorry this whole thing's turned into such a fiasco Lex..."  
  
"It's not your fault- besides I'll have hours to think of how you can repay me." Lex leaned over and pressed a kiss against her temple.  
  
"Has anyone told you you're pushy Lex Luthor?"  
  
"Has anyone told you that you're incredibly sexy when you're peeved?" Lex returned, still ushering them out of the building.  
  
Chloe snorted. "Right. I get that all the time. Now I see why Lionel has you managing a fertilizer plant. You're very talented with spreading on manure."  
  
They reached the front of the building and Lex dragged Chloe to a stop right next to the sculpture of the globe. "Don't."  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Don't act as though you're less than what you are. I may lie about a great many things Chloe- but enjoying your company and finding you sexy are not included on that list." He lowered his head so that his face was just milimeters from hers. "I kissed you because you're beautiful and I hope to kiss you more than once before this evening's over." He lightly ran his thumb over her bottom lip, appreciating its soft fullness.  
  
"And if I don't want you to?"  
  
"I'm a Luthor. I always get my way- one way or the other."  
  
"Well I'm a Sullivan and I don't just roll over for anybody."  
  
Lex's lips twitched. "I'll keep that in mind." Stepping out of the shadow of the Planet- Lex held open the limo door for Chloe and climbed in after her. 


	8. Let's All Have a Ball

Title: Metropolis  
Author: AmandaG  
Summary: Chloe and Lex find themselves leading parallel lives while spending the summer in Metropolis.  
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places contained here in. I just like to take them out and fiddle with them when no one is looking.  
E-Mail: ficklemuse02@yahoo.com  
Feedback: Replies and reviews are a few of my favorite things...  
  
  
Author's Notes: I can't apologize enough for how long it's been between chapters-- Writer's block is a bear- but I can promise it won't be anywhere NEAR as long until the next chapter. Chapter 9 is already 2/3 done.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Metropolis Grande Hotel:  
  
  
  
"Chloe- I've got to find my father and make sure he doesn't make his injuries any worse. I'm going to leave you in Debra's more than capable hands and she'll send you to the ballroom okay?"  
  
"Go. I'm fine."  
  
Left alone with Debra, Chloe gestured to the hanging garment bag. "I really appreciate this."  
  
"Of course Miss. Why don't you step inside and try it on?"  
  
"Does Lex do this a lot?"  
  
"Attend benefits? Quite a few." Debra answered politely and Chloe had to give the older woman serious points for discretion. She knew darn well Chloe wasn't talking about Lex attending parties. She wanted to know how many times he had to arrange for a woman's clothes.   
  
Remembering their earlier kisses, Chloe sighed.   
  
With lips like those he probably did it on a weekly basis.  
  
She wasn't stupid enough to think that Lex Luthor could be compared to anything else in her life. Clark and Pete- they were known entities. She understood, well okay- her track record with understanding Clark had taken a few noticeable hits lately- but the fact remained they were… well in spite of their best efforts, Clark and Pete were *guys*. They liked *guy* things. They talked about *guy* stuff. And they pretty much lived in a *guy* world.   
  
Chloe knew her place in that world. She was the token estrogen, the Darlene to their Alfalfa and Spanky.  
  
But Lex's world was something totally different. None of the usual rules of behavior applied. Lex wasn't 'one of the guys' and Chloe could feel the water just inching up until she had to stand on tiptoes not to be in over her head.   
  
Being around Lex wasn't easy. He was always challenging her for title of Grand PooBaa of Snark. He could be awfully superior for someone only 5 years older than her. Then there was the research she'd done on him when Clark first fished him out of the river. There hadn't been much of anything in the newspapers but friends of friends had remembered Lex very vividly from his days in the clubs like Club Zero and they didn't remember him as a Boy Scout.   
  
But at heart Chloe was a reporter. She only dealt with *facts* not rumors. Who was Lex Luthor based on what she'd seen for herself with her own two eyes?  
  
Smart. Whoever said that the brain was the largest erogenous zone in the body knew what they were talking about. There were times when Chloe was sure that bantering with Lex *had* to be what foreplay was like- slow and satisfying even if it was just one big tease.   
  
Brave. He'd walked into the fertilizer plant to negotiate with Earl Jenkins. Whether his motive was to keep the students safe or safe LuthorCorp's image- it really didn't matter because he'd done it. Walked into the middle of a hostage situation and saved lives. The whole time they'd been in the plant the only thing Chloe could think was 'Please God don't let us die.' And Lex had walked in calmly and got them released while putting his own life at risk.  
  
Fun. Not a word usually associated with the Luthor clan but Lex Luthor was definitely fun; just being around him made everything seem a little more exciting, larger than life. How many men would rescue their dates from a supply closet by picking the lock, take her to the ball in a nice limo and even arrange for a ...  
  
Chloe's jaw dropped as she checked out her reflection in the bathroom mirror.   
  
And even arrange for the most beautiful gown she'd ever seen in her life.   
  
Pearl grey silk didn't so much as hug her body as caress it, sending little shockwaves all over her skin. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine Lex's hands...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Walking through the crowded reception hall, Lex struggled with the urge to strangle his father. Lionel was sitting at the head of a table with a predatory smile on his face. "You know- Mom always told me how smart you were as a kid. I think she wanted me to feel like you understood what it was like to be a gifted child." Lex approached his father with a barely controlled fury. "Considering the stupid God damned stunt you pulled here tonight I'm gonna just have to chalk that up to another of Mom's fairy tales."  
  
"Son. So glad you could make it." Lionel lifted his flute of champagne to Lex. "Although you missed my entrance- it was rather spectacular if I do say so myself."  
  
"And if your entrance gives you a set back that confines you to that wheelchair for the rest of your life will you still consider the evening a rousing success?" Jerking out a chair Lex sat down next to Lionel, running an unsteady hand over his scalp.   
  
In a move that surprised them both- Lionel reached out and placed his hand on Lex's shoulder. "Son. I have no intention of crippling myself for life. Contrary to what you might think- I'm no fool. Yes. I walked into this hall from the front door. But I haven't done any cartwheels or even a limbo. And I walked for a reason."  
  
Lex felt the muscles in his jaw working as he tried to regain some sort of control. "What reason? What's so damned important?"  
  
"We'll discuss it later." Lionel dismissed.  
  
"The hell we will. If you won't tell me now then I will have Enrique pick you up and carry you out of here over his shoulder."  
  
"There are rumors circulating that LuthorCorp is ripe for takeover."  
  
Lex groaned. "There are always rumors. They aren't true. The company's fiscally sound."  
  
"You and I know that Lex. Our stockholders know that as well. But the rumors are enough to cause concern with potential investors and could possibly lead to other corporations attempting takeovers. I won't have it. I have put my life's blood into this company and nothing will take it from me. A show of strength was necessary."  
  
Lex mentally weighed the pros and cons of carrying out his threat of having Lionel carried out of the ballroom. On the plus side it might provide the citizens of Metropolis a great deal of entertainment.   
  
And he couldn't really think of a down side.   
  
But, as much as he loathed Lionel's reasoning Lex couldn't entirely blame him. The international business community wasn't a flock of fluffy bunnies. When they smelled blood in the water it turned into a feeding frenzy. And if anyone was going to take LuthorCorp from his father- Lex wanted to make damn sure it was him.  
  
And he had no intention of doing that until Lionel was back on his feet and on his game 100%.   
  
There would be no hollow victories in the Luthor family.  
  
  
**  
  
Sensing a victory- albeit a temporary one, Lionel smiled. "Now. Care to tell me where you've been? Of all of your flaws son, tardiness has never been numbered among them."  
  
"Just waiting to make an entrance." Lex replied smoothly.  
  
"And your escort for the evening?"  
  
"She was rather avoidably detained."   
  
Lionel noted the sudden tightening in his son's jaw- a tell that Lex had never quite managed to cure himself of completely. "Oh? Is Miss Sullivan all right?"  
  
"There was an incident at the Daily Planet with another reporter." Lex bit off, annoyance creeping into his tone while he used the raised seating platform to his advantage and scanned the crowd.   
  
"I trust you will deal with the matter?" Lionel prodded.   
  
Holding the hem of her gown, Chloe came to stand between father and son. "No. He won't. It's already taken care of."   
  
"Chloe, so good of you to make it." Lionel motioned to a passing waiter and retrieved a goblet of champagne. He passed it to Chloe who in turn had it intercepted by Lex.  
  
"State liquor laws Dad- look them up some time." Setting aside the glass, Lex rose to his feet and extended a hand to Chloe. "You look exquisite. Will you do me the honor of this dance?"  
  
In reward for Lex's gallant words Chloe favored him with a megawatt smile that seemed to illuminate the entire room.   
  
"I'd be honored kind sir."  
  
"If you'll excuse us Dad." Lex remarked offhandedly, never taking his eyes off the girl in front of him.   
  
It took a great deal of fortitude to keep Lionel from laughing at the wonder of it all.   
  
His son.   
  
His Alexander concerned about corrupting a minor?  
  
At one point in Lex's youth Lionel had been fairly certain that Lex's only goal was to be THE greatest corrupting influence on the face of the earth.   
  
The more Lionel considered the relationship between his son and Chloe Sullivan the more satisfied he was with it.  
  
  
** 


End file.
